The present invention relates to methods and devices for use in wireless communication. In particular, the present invention relates to a base station for wireless communication, a wireless communication system and a method of operating a base station.
In various wireless communication systems a base station is provided that is configured to allow plural client devices associated with the base station to communicate with each other or to allow a client device associated with the base station to communicate with a network via the base station.
A client device may transmit a request to the base station in order to request that a connection be established with the base station. In order to allow the client device to establish a connection with the base station, the base station should be operative to process the request transmitted by the client device.